Charlotte Rhodes
Early life Season One thru Three |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In Revenge in the Knight, after recovering from his injuries against the White Knight; Leo prepares to call to check on everyone else and at that very moment, Charlotte appears at the door. Being surprised, he instantly asks where she has been, although she instantly dismisses his question and demands to be invited in. After he invites her in, she says how much she really missed him. He then asks her to show him and she kisses him. After they kiss, they both stare at each other and began making out; and eventually have sex. |-|Season Three= In Mysteries In Iron Prison, she first appears as a helpless woman in need of assistance. A man walking nearby sees and comes to help her. He asks her what happens to her, and she points down the alley for him to see the silhouette of another man slowly approaching them. He walks away from her and warns him to stay back, and which point he responds by saying "I'm not the one who's in trouble, you are. Turn around.", which prompts him to turn around to see Charlotte standing up looking perfectly fine. He seems surprised and shocked, she then shows her vampire features and kills him. The mysterious man walks out of the shadows and is revealed to Leo. He tells her that he missed this and she then proceeds to kiss him. Later at the cemetery, Leo begins to ask when she had been all this time, but she the question by saying "Let's not about that now". He then asks that if she's a vampire then how does she look so different and she responds by saying that she knows a witch or two. Seeming impress, he asks her what brought her back other than him and she tells him that; she hid something in a building in the cemetery. He asks her what exactly what did she hide and tells him about Doug; and how he was willing to do anything to protect her. She also mentioned that he loved her, which prompts him to asks if she loved him and she says yes, but he was killed by a hunter; so she moved on with her life. She then tells him about an elixir that can give a human the power of immortality as well as enhanced strength, super hearing, sight and the ability to never age. After walking around the cemetery, they finally reach the building and enter it; and eventually reach the spot, which she reaches into, but realizes that it's gone. After leaving the cemetery, the two ponder over what could of happened to it, but suddenly she realizes that the only person that she told about it was Doug. But Leo reminds her that he was killed, although she then remembers that she fed him some of her blood; which means he's now a vampire. Season 4 Physical Appearance Personality As a Human As a Vampire Her ways of manipulation are now expanded and she uses her femine wilds to get to get inside the heads of men, and gets them to do what she wants. Also when put into a life threatening situation, she never seems afraid to do what she has do to survive. Attitude toward humans She views humans as weak and inferior to her in every way possible. She feels that they aren't even worth living unless they have information or some type of leverage against her. Other than that, she merely just compels them to do her dirty work or simply feed on them, subsequently killing them. Relationships *Charlotte and Maxine (Enemies) *Charlotte and Zaku (Allies) Powers and Abilities * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. Tools and Weapons Weaknesses Trivia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists